


the luckiest man

by CassandraCaffrey



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Smut, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Short & Sweet, Trans Ben Hanscom, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraCaffrey/pseuds/CassandraCaffrey
Summary: There’s only a handful of occasions in Ben Hanscom's life where he's felt incredibly lucky to be alive.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	the luckiest man

There’s only a handful of occasions in Ben Hanscom's life where he's felt incredibly lucky to be alive. Bev writing in his yearbook, now he has that memory back, is possibly the first. Then there’s the bittersweet aftermath of emerging from the sewers alive at thirteen, surrounded by the Losers – no longer just Ben’s friends, but Ben’s family, Ben loving them with a ferocity near to physically bursting through his skin. And then, in the years after Derry and before Derry, the first prominent facial hairs proving his hormones were working. The opening of each building which had originally sprung from the pencil clenched within his fingers. The day he donned a linen shirt open to his navel following the success of his surgery. Returning to Derry, remembering, Bev pulling him in for a kiss underwater. Every kiss they’ve shared since, every time Bev’s hand slips into his, every time she nestles into him on the couch and the bed and the backseat of the taxi and the deck of his yacht.

Every time she straddles him, her hands cupping his jaw as she tilts his head upwards. His hands grasp the backs of her bare thighs – he still can’t believe he gets to touch her like this, revel in the smoothness of her skin and all its dimpled edges – and as she kisses him he moans into her mouth, just the way she likes. 

“There we go,” Bev murmurs, kissing the corners of his mouth in slow succession, taking her sweet time. Ben would let her take forever if she asked. “How’s my baby boy doing?”

Wet. He’s wet already, just from her presence, just from the way her thumbnail purposefully rasps against his stubble. Her other hand lowers from his jaw, fingers fluttering against his collarbone – Ben closes his eyes – down to the hollow of his throat. His heart throbs in synchronisation with the arousal between his thighs and Bev knows it.

“Come on, darling,” she encourages. The hand at Ben’s throat narrows to the tip of her fingernail as she drags further down, slow, too slow.

“I love you.” Ben says it because he can’t stop thinking it. “I love you.”

“I want you,” Bev says in reply, as if that isn’t going to drive Ben absolutely insane. Her fingernail catches on the button of his shirt; she pops it open with practised ease. “I want to suck you off and eat you out. Is that alright?”

Ben can’t trust himself to speak but the hitch of his breath before Bev swoops in against his mouth tells her everything she needs. She keeps one palm firmly pressed against his sternum, right over the half-finished lines of his scar. Ben gently squeezes her thighs one last time and trails his hands up her body as she shimmies down against his.

Ben tries not to be dramatic but maybe something of the teenage poet never left him, because this is better than anything Heaven might have to offer. To look down and see the sharp contrast between the pale insides of his thighs and Bev’s hair ( _January embers_ , he thinks automatically, and there’s only the briefest flush of embarrassment). Bev’s smile as she presses hot kisses to his stomach, down, down, and he can’t resist gently touching the underside of her chin so her face turns upwards and he gets to see that smile in full clarity, right before she mouths "I love you". 

Wouldn't you know it, Ben Hanscom really is the luckiest man in the entire world.


End file.
